Envy
by QueenAisha
Summary: Kaorin in envious of Sakaki's friends


Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh

A/N: I don't know where this Idea came from, but it won't leave me alone so here it is, hope you like it.

**Envy**

She watched her beloved from across the classroom. She was calm on the outside, yet burning with envy and agony.

Kaorin was envious of Ms. Sakaki's friends.

They could all walk up to her, be bold with her and not be nervous, blush or faint as she was sure she would. They wouldn't make fools of themselves.

She felt envy when Yomi would sit down near her and talk to her about current events or school. Her heart sank when her beloved Ms. Sakaki would watch Yomi and listen to her carefully, occasionally nodding.

She hated when Tomo would run to her and jump on her back to get her attention, her hands sometimes slipping and grabbing a breast. She hated how close Tomo would get and wanted to rip the wildcat girl down from Ms. Sakaki and tear her to pieces when she saw the blush that spread across her face.

She felt agony it when Ayumu Kasuga AKA Osaka would say things that no matter how meaningless, grabbed the tall girls attention. She really hated it when sometimes Osaka would move closer and touch her. What could she have possibly said that would cause physical contact between them?!

She despised it when Kagura would pull a chair up to where Ms. Sakaki was sitting and start chatting with her, or the two of them opened a magazine and looked through it together. She remembered when Ms. Sakaki blushed at something in one of Kagura's magazines. What on earth was Kagura showing her dear, innocent Ms. Sakaki?!

She was so envious of her friends. Oh! How she wished she could strike up an intelligent conversation like Yomi, how she longed to be bold like Tomo and not blush madly or get a nosebleed from touching the object of her affection. She sometimes wished to be like Osaka, able to go up to her without a good reason and still be welcomed or like Kagura, who was just plain annoying with her declarations of rivalry one minute then friendship the next.

_Maybe… _She thought_, if I just go over there…we can talk about something. _It seemed like a good idea, but what would Ms. Sakaki want to talk with her about?

She looked around for a topic and her eyes landed on a butterfly outside the window. Perfect! But did Ms. Sakaki like butterflies? It was a risk she would have to take if she was ever to get close to the one she loved.

She started to walk slowly, her heart thudding towards the girl when a voice caused her attention. "…Oh! But I'm sure you look great with one!"

She stopped when she saw Chiyo-chan standing in front of Ms. Sakaki with her arms spread and she was bouncing slightly.

Kaorin stopped immediately. She almost forgot about the little prodigy. She was envious of her too. Out of all of her friends, Ms. Sakaki seemed to have an exceptionally soft spot for this child.

Out of all of Ms. Sakaki's friends, she was envious of Chiyo the most.

She was envious of the way Chiyo would bounce over to Ms. Sakaki and just talk with her and she was almost always near teas when Ms. Sakaki's face would light up and she would pet Chiyo right between the pigtails.

They shared a bond, and although it was a sisterly one, Kaorin wished she could have what Chiyo had.

Ms. Sakaki's affection.

"I don't know Chiyo." Ms. Sakaki said, causing Kaorin to look up and watch what they were doing.

Chiyo was still bouncing with a brush in one hand and a ponytail holder in the other. "Let me try?" she pleaded. "I know a ponytail would look nice on you…a side ponytail! Please Ms. Sakaki?"

Sakaki finally gave in and Kaorin watched as Chiyo stood on a chair behind the taller girl and carefully styled it. "Wow! You're hair is really soft!" Kaorin was near tears now; she wished she was the one brushing Ms. Sakaki's hair.

Chiyo hopped down and admired the side ponytail that was slightly low. "Wow, it's…"

"Beautiful." Kaorin said softly, causing the two of them to look at her. She covered her mouth, not meaning to speak out loud.

She expected to be ignored, but her heart skipped a peat when she received a smile, it wasn't the amused smile she gave her friends, but a warm and grateful one and a small blush spread on Sakaki's cheeks. "Thank you." She said.

Kaorin trembles but smiled back before running out of the room. She couldn't believe it. Ms. Sakaki smiled at her! It was the most beautiful sight ever. So what if it wasn't the smile she wanted.

It was a beautiful start.

A/N: R&R please, tell me how it was


End file.
